Shishī bān
by CARPINTERO IMPERIAL
Summary: China es salvaguardada por guerreros de Kung Fu, escuelas hay en cada rincón protegiendo Valles y Ciudades... la prosperidad es inminente, la paz es evidente, pero al parecer nada dura para siempre, un grupo de bárbaros se revelan acabando con todo lo establecido, arrasando con las escuelas... derrotando a cada uno de los maestros...
1. Capítulo 1

**"No hay nada que duela tanto como extrañar a alguien y saber que no podemos hacer nada al respecto"**

**Descansa en Paz primo Luis Ángel**

**...**

**Bien, aunque no quiera, siento que debo hacerlo: Este año parecía iniciar muy bien, alegrías, bastante trabajo, mucha actividad... incluso mi actividad en este sitio todavía seguía vigente, pintaba para ser un gran año... y digo "pintaba", porque no fue así. Para mitad del mismo ocurre una tragedia que sacudió a mi familia:**

**Mi primo (de unos 18 años) falleció víctima de un evento natural (una fuerte corriente lo arrastró junto con cuatro jóvenes más y fallecieron por los múltiples golpes y ahogamiento). Era muy joven, me puse mucho a pensar en ello, en lo que convivimos y la última vez que lo vi, que platiqué con él; exactamente el 26 de Octubre del 2018. Fue cuando reflexioné sobre la fragilidad de la vida (algo que no había hecho en siete años)... todo va normal, mi actividad en la escritura disminuyó... **

**El 4 de agosto terminaba mi historia de Atrapados... aseguraba que ese sería lo último que publicaría, que me tomaría un descanso... pero fue cuando Th3F4lcon-Bl4ckBlu3c (un buen escritor) me comenta si habría la posibilidad de que pudiese escribir un spin-off de esa historia, yo le digo que sí, que no hay problema... pero días después mi imaginación brotó y le propuse una colaboración para que hiciéramos ese spin-off, nos ponemos de acuerdo, establecemos puntos y finalmente empecé a hacer el esqueleto. Todo iba bien de nueva cuenta.**

**Pero... después meses después falleció la tía de mi primo, que era prima hermana de mi padre... la familia sufre la tragedia (especialmente sus dos hijas), otro luto más...**

**De nuevo se reflexiona lo frágil que es la vida... dejo pausado el proyecto, pero me sigo comunicando con F4lcon... pensando que el proyecto tomaría más tiempo... pero sigo intentado desarrollarlo.**

**"La vida sigue"... la frase que utilizo desde entonces...**

**Ya queda establecido finalmente, pero entonces el 15 de noviembre ocurre otra tragedia, aquella que más me ha marcado, un dolor que hasta el día de hoy no desaparece y que quizás nunca lo haga... mi primo Ángel se suicidó... aquel que era casi mi hermano, él que representa la mayor parte de mi infancia... se fue para no volver... entro en una profunda tristeza, pues parte de mi infancia se va con él...**

**Todo parecía tragedia, durante dos semanas enteras escucho únicamente dos canciones, día y noche: **

**Osito de Felpa y El amigo que se fue**

**Una noche tengo un sueño que me rompió el alma:**

_**Una carne asada, tres mesas, aquella casa en la que viví una maravillosa infancia, todos comiendo y ****platicando**** amenamente.**_

_**Mis papás, mi abuelo, mis tíos y tías, mis primos... pero sobre todo él estaba ahí. Tranquilo como siempre. Cargando y caminando con uno de sus hijos. No podía creerlo, estaba vivo, seguía ahí.**_  
_**De pronto lo envían a hacer un mandado.**_  
_**Va por un diablito (un carrito vertical para cargar cajas) para cargar unas cosas... mientras eso ocurre, mis otros tíos le dicen a su papá que tiene que hablar con él, que debe hacerlo seriamente, deja su cerveza y se acerca con él.  
-Hijo debo hablar contigo -él se detiene para escucharlo.  
-Mejor lo hablamos mientras vas por el mandado -y se fueron como nunca antes lo había visto, una hermosa despedida.**_

**A raíz de ese suceso... mi vida comienza a cambiar, varias concepciones se modifican, esquemas se agrandan y aquellas cosas que dejé hace dos años vuelven, regreso a la pintura, a escribir y por fin terminas por publicar esta historia, que tendrá 10 capítulos... hemos trabajado por meses en esto, espero que les guste.**

**Lamento lo largo de este inicio, pero de verdad tenía que sacarlo... Sin más preámbulos comencemos.**

* * *

**20 años atrás…**

Llantos se escuchan en los alrededores, los sirvientes del _Palacio de Jade_ charlan entre ellos y recorren el sitio tratando de ubicar de dónde provienen esos gritos. Una enorme tortuga, irritado por ello, les grita que se apresuren, formando parte de los que buscan, pero de una manera poco ortodoxa; subiendo hasta la punta del techo para visualizar los alrededores. Captando una sombra sigilosa saltando entre los árboles.

Pega un gran salto y atrapa satisfactoriamente a la sombra: Una cría de leopardo de las nieves. Los llantos siguen con fuerza. "Solo es un mocoso" Piensa para sí mismo. Pero de la nada, el pequeño grita y le impacta una patada en la mandíbula, haciendo que lo suelte de inmediato.

Notablemente molesto, lo persigue y le da un bastonazo en la cabeza, haciendo que este se detenga y se ponga a llorar más fuerte, sin pensarlo dos veces, está por darle otro bastonazo para noquear al pequeño, pero alguien detiene su bastón con otro, la tortuga voltea a ver al causante. _El Gran Maestro_ con mucha agilidad le quita el bastón y le ofrece una galleta al felino, calmándolo un poco.

—¿Qué hace maestro Shifu? —pregunta desconcertado la tortuga.

—Solo es un niñito, Oogway. Al parecer está solo, y tienes que comprenderlo. Según parece, tiene tanta fuerza, que te ha hecho un moretón.

Oogway se soba la parte afectada, mientras frunce el ceño.

—Agh, podrías haber llegado antes para detenerlo. Pero debo admitir que su fuerza es impresionante...

Shifu suelta una leve risa, mira como Oogway se sigue sobando la zona en la que había sido golpeado por una simple cría, y gira su cabeza en dirección al leopardo de las nieves, viendo como este se termina de comer la galleta y nota la mirada de Shifu puesta sobre él.

–Hmmm… Sí, es impresionante. No llegué antes porque quería saber qué haría para resolver el problema, maestro — se excusa Shifu, sin alejar su mirada del felino que ahora lo mira atentamente con una pequeña sonrisa de gratitud en el rostro —, y creo que fue lo mejor; porque ahora sé quién podrá ser mi primer estudiante ya consolidado el Palacio.

…

Risas se esparcen por todos los rincones de los treinta pisos de la torre; un joven pavorreal albino recorre el palacio y contempla todo a su alrededor. Los pavorreales habían traído la prosperidad a China, pues inventaron _los fuegos artificiales_; hermosas llamaradas coloridas que al ser lanzadas al cielo explotan, mostrando así un espectáculo de luces y colores que forman figuras o letras, usados específicamente para celebraciones. Sin importarle nada, tiene energía de sobra y decide caminar por el palacio.

Pero de pronto, se desvía y entra al lugar dónde yace _la pólvora_. Kilos y kilos de ella.

—Interesante —toma un poco con una de sus alas. Siente la textura, y entonces, mira una antorcha fuera de ahí. Inconscientemente, camina hasta allí. Algo dentro de él le incita a lanzarlo, sin pensarlo mucho lo hace, ocasionando que el bastón se deshaga y la pared quede negra —. Vaya… —Shen se siente sorprendido, algo nuevo nace en él, una sensación de adrenalina —, colores bonitos no es lo único que puede producir... —el pavorreal sonríe con orgullo ante su descubrimiento.

—Así es —dice alguien atrás de él, se da la vuelta asustado, para ver que simplemente se trataba de la adivina. Su plumaje pálido disimula muy bien el miedo que siente al ser atrapado allí, en ese lugar.

—¿Qué haces aquí adivina? —cuestiona él, temblando.

—Mi deber joven Shen, es predecir ciertas cosas que, a la larga, los afectaran si toman malas decisiones. En pocas palabras; protegerles, y esta es una de ellas —Shen arquea una ceja, confundido por sus palabras —. Te sientes muy feliz por descubrir algo más del invento de tus padres, algo que ellos no pudieron ver —el pavorreal relaja un poco su expresión al oír eso —; eres muy inteligente. Pero hay algo detrás de ello...

—¿Qué? —pregunta el pavorreal, ella saca un plato de su shen-i, unos polvos, y rasga un poco de la túnica de Shen.

—¡Hey!, ¡esta es de la seda más fina de la provincia! —ella, entre breves risas, asiente, pone el pedazo que rasgó de la túnica en el plato y escupe en el. Después va por un poco de pólvora, combina esto con sus polvos, y los arroja dentro del plato.

Una gran nube de humo se produce, y se expande a su alrededor. Los ojos de la adivina se vuelven completamente blancos, y ella aspira un poco de ese aire.

—¿Qué es esto? —pregunta un asustado Shen a la adivina.

—Las respuestas llegan solas, cuando dejas de preguntar al exterior, y empiezas a preguntar dentro de ti. —Shen cierra los ojos, aspira también un poco del aire, el humo que había en el lugar se desvanece. Segundos después, Shen cae de rodillas, tosiendo varias veces.

La adivina le da unos golpecitos en la espalda, haciéndolo escupir humo negro.

—Eso fue horrible —una lágrima se escapa de su ojo.

—¿Por qué? —cuestiona ella, mirando de manera expectante al pavorreal. Notando que este estaba sudando y respiraba de manera agitada.

—Lágrimas de inocentes; plumas blancuzcas con círculos rojos, fuego y destrucción al atardecer, sombras oscuras que vagan y aniquilan, hierro fundido, ríos rojos que surcan todo —la adivina asiente ante cada una de las cosas que le describe Shen —, yo seré el culpable de todo...

—Una mirada a un futuro, no siempre conduce a ahí; las decisiones que tomamos, son los detonantes finales de ello. Así que piénsalo, joven Shen, ¿en qué te quieres convertir?

Se retira dejando pensativo e inerte en su mente, se va caminando lentamente de allí.

…

Miles de gotas de nieve caían sin cesar, el leopardo saltaba y corría tratando de tomar uno, pero se derretían con el simple tocar. Shifu lo miraba sonriente mientras un ganso le daba su té mañanero.

—Cuidado Tai —dice mientras bebé un poco.

—Si maestro —dice mirándolo sin dejar de correr, estrellándose contra un montón de nieve.

Oogway se acerca detrás de Shifu caminando con su bastón.

—¿Crees que él sea el de la profecía? —pregunta casualmente.

—No lo sé, y por ahora no quiero averiguarlo —expresa y vuelve a beber del té —, tan solo es un niño, y es mejor que se desarrolle, entrene y se discipline para poder ser un guerrero que proteja a este Valle en un futuro —Oogway arruga el entrecejo un poco molesto por esa explicación —. _El rollo_ no se moverá de ahí amigo mío, por ahora disfruta de este paisaje invernal al cual tenemos la dicha de contemplar.

Las nubes se cubren con el manto blanco, las calles de igual manera y las lámparas parecen ser opacadas por la neblina, se ven pocos habitantes caminando y los niños forman figuras o se lanzan nieve entre ellos.

* * *

**Esto es el inicio de este gran trabajo que TH3F4LCON y su servidor hemos hecho, espero nos apoyen, pueden darse una vuelta por su perfil, esto está concebido finalmente como una precuela de la historia "Atrapados" que los invito que pasen a leerla...**

**Sin más que agregar... TH3F4LCON y su amigo CARPINTERO IMPERIAL les deseamos una muy Feliz Navidad, que se la pasen muy bien en compañía de su familia... nos vemos hasta el siguiente capítulo.**

**Adiós :) **


	2. Capítulo 2

**Bueno, ha pasado un tiempo considerable desde la publicación del primer capítulo de esta historia en conjunto con F4LCON, y con todo esto que está ocurriendo en el mundo con la pandemia, pues de alguna manera muchas cosas salen a relucir, me dio tiempo para pensar muchas cosas, releer mis viejos fanfics, mis viejas historias originales, y estoy empezando un proyecto personal que tengo desde hace cinco años, espero, si no pasan cosas que me lo impidan, poder concretarlo. **

**Ahora, terminando esta pequeña introducción, espero disfruten este capítulo.**

**Sin más preámbulos, comencemos.**

* * *

**10 años después…**

Grandes montañas, planicies impresionantes, los ríos circundantes que mantienen con vida toda la flora de aquel lugar. La luz de la luna ilumina todo, pero las lámparas también ayudan un poco a los aldeanos. _El Valle del Cerezo_. Nombrado así por el cerezo de color morado que únicamente florece ahí, un exótico fruto, que nace en otoño y se muere en el final de la primavera.

Fuegos artificiales son disparados al cielo, dándole al color, los tambores retumbaban por los alrededores, era el festival que conmemoraba la fundación de tan bello lugar.

Ese poético lugar era vigilado y salvaguardado por el _Gran Maestro Víbora_, protector del valle y actual patriarca de la dinastía de _la serpiente_. Temido, admirado y sobretodo idolatrado por muchos. Su agilidad al momento de luchar, podía derrotar a todo un ejército de gorilas, cocodrilos y miles de rinocerontes en un solo combate. No solo debido a su rapidez y flexibilidad, sino también a sus grandes colmillos de los cuales fluía un veneno tan letal, que solo ser rozado por los mismos significa la muerte instantánea.

Ni siquiera necesitaba morder al oponente para matarle, simplemente disparando el tóxico liquido con solo impregnarse en la piel era más que suficiente.

Las pequeñas serpientes, hijas del _Gran Maestro_, se movían por doquier, excitadas por toda la combinación de sonido, colores, olores y ambiente. La primera vez que salían desde que nacieron, tan solo unas niñas de entre cuatro y seis años, la más grande; la primogénita del gran maestro, llamada de igual manera que él, quién portaba el honor sobre su espíritu.

—Tranquilas hijas, no deben alejarse mucho —decía la madre de las tres, preocupada de que no molestaran con alguna acción a su honorable padre.

—Descuida Maylin, no hay de qué preocuparse —comentó sumamente tranquilo el maestro —, de todas maneras están conmigo y además, es mejor que disfruten ahora, antes de que se casen y se conviertan en las esposas de los hijos del señor feudal.

—Es cierto, pero…

Un temblor sacudió los puestos, lámparas cayeron de las paredes, la gente empezaba a gritar por el pánico generado.

—¡Niñas! —gritó Maylin —, ¡vengan con mamá!

—¡Mami! —exclamaron las tres metiéndose debajo del vientre de ella.

—¡Llévatelas! —dice el maestro y salta hasta subir a uno de los techos de los cientos de casas que había.

Entonces mira la causa del problema tres grandes gorilas corriendo a dónde se encontraba él, son bandidos. De un salto suben a las casa y corren destruyendo las fachadas en el proceso debido a sus descomunales pesos.

Dan un salto más y los tres pretenden con su puño aplastar al maestro… él con agilidad los esquiva y se desliza por el brazo de uno de ellos…

—Papi… —murmura la mayor de las tres, su madre la calla para evitar que revele su escondite, ella y sus hermanas miran impotentes como su padre lucha contra los tres colosos.

—¡Ahora sí! —exclamó con fuerza —¡probaran por última y única vez el sabor de mi letal veneno! —y de sus colmillos salió disparado el líquido que se formó en tres gotas distintas que le cayó a los tres de un solo disparo.

Todos los ciudadanos gritan emocionados, el maestro sonríe victorioso, pero su sonrisa se borra inmediatamente, los tres gorilas ríen con maldad pura.

—No somos tan estúpidos como tú crees vieja víbora —dice el líder, y es cuando pone atención y descubre que los tres portan una armadura metálica en los principales puntos de peligro: pecho, espalda, brazos y piernas.

Lo toma del cuello salta y lo azota contra el suelo a diez metros de altura, levantando una fuerte onda de polvo que el viento disipa rápidamente, las pequeñas serpientes ven con temor y tristeza a su padre en el suelo. Los golpes no tardan en llover, multiplicando la ferocidad y brutalidad con cada repetición.

La mayor de las hijas frunce el ceño molesta y con lágrimas en los ojos…

—¡Ya basta! —grita furiosa, los gorilas se detienen y voltean a ver el escondite de los ciudadanos, la niña está metros delante de su madre.

—¡Víbora no! —exclama con dolor.

—Hay, la viborita llora por su papito —lo dejan casi moribundo en el suelo y caminan con lentitud pero haciendo retumbar el suelo con cada paso.

—Tan solo es uno contra tres, a ver, enfréntese a nosotras —la mamá se percata de que sus otras hijas tampoco están, se encuentran unos centímetros detrás de la mayor —, ¡hermanas!

—¡Por nuestro papi! —los gorilas se ríen con burla, pero de la nada unos fuertes latigazos golpean sus rostros.

—¡Malditos reptiles! —se enojan y atacan con mucha furia, pero debido al tamaño y más rapidez por ser pequeñas, no logran siquiera tomar a una.

—¡Hermanas consigan amarrarlos y derribémoslos! —las otras dos asintieron, el maestro débil apenas distingue las pequeñas figuras que atacan a las gigantescas.

Un solo movimiento y consiguen su objetivo, con la visión un poco más clara el maestro se sorprende al ver que son sus hijas las que combaten contra los violentos gorilas.

—¡No saben lo que hacen! —amenaza el líder.

—Esto es por papá —de su boca saca unos pequeños colmillos y muerde su cuello, el gorila siente el pinchazo, el maestro está anonadado.

El líder muere víctima del "débil" veneno de la viborita, sus otras hermanas hacen lo mismo, y de igual manera los otros secuaces mueren.

Los ciudadanos salen de sus escondites y gritan con euforia y alegría por la victoria de las tres pequeñas hijas del protector del valle. Ella felices un momento se acuerdan de su padre, van a hasta él, y miran con horror como la mitad de su cuerpo está completamente aplanado y cráneo deformado, las lágrimas vuelven a fluir de sus ojos.

—Me siento orgulloso de las tres —dice el maestro, su madre las abraza —, al parecer su destino es más que solo ser unas simples esposas, debí haberme dado cuenta de eso, lo siento —sus ojos se cierran.

—¡No!, ¡papi! —grita la mayor y rompen en llanto… el cielo se apaga junto con la vida del gran maestro, dejando el linaje de su letal veneno a sus hijas.

…

Estaba en la posición del jinete, los brazos extendidos a los lados, sosteniendo en ambos brazos tres jarros llenos de agua. Los brazos le estaban temblando ligeramente. Tan solo tiene quince años y ya domina una cantidad considerable de rollos del conocimiento de las artes marciales. Pero a pesar de eso, aún se siente alguien indefenso y no se considera alguien talentoso, ni siquiera que sea un buen guerrero.

Sus brazos caen por el cansancio, los jarros impactan en el suelo ocasionando un fuerte estruendo y derramando el agua por el piso, él se arrodilla y golpea al suelo, decepcionado de sí, es el intento número quinientos. Lágrimas fluyen de sus ojos.

—¿Qué pasó aquí? —preguntó Oogway algo alterado al escuchar el estruendo.

—Perdón maestro, no puedo —dijo Tai Lung.

—Pues si sigues llorando, en vez de mentalizarte, seguirás sin poder, y jamás podrás ser el mejor —Tai Lung sigue llorando —. Recuerda que sí te vuelves más fuerte… —enfatizó eso último, Tai lo miró —, podrás convertirte en el _Guerrero_…

—¡No! —interrumpió Shifu poniendo su bastón medio de ambos —, no busques entrenar y dominar las artes marciales por conseguir un título que no tiene absolutamente nada de especial —dijo reprochando a su viejo amigo. Oogway negó con la cabeza, un poco molesto por la filosofía del maestro Shifu.

—Pe-pero… —trató de hablar Tai.

—Quiero que sean un buen guerrero para que protejas a todos aquellos que no puedan defenderse, para que salvaguardes este lugar que es tu hogar y que te ha dado tanto. Tú eres quién seguirá aquí cuando yo deba partir —eso último casi hace que Tai Lung llorara otra vez, pero Shifu lo detuvo —, aún falta mucho Tai, no te preocupes —sonrió haciendo que su discípulo se tranquilizara —, recuerda todo esto para que en tu futuro puedas ser un ser de bien, el mal no debe triunfar Tai Lung.

—Sí maestro —se reverenció feliz por sus palabras. Shifu lo abrazó paternal —, regresa a entrenar. Él asintió con la cabeza.

De repente un fuerte golpeteo se oye en la entra del _Salón sagrado de los guerreros_.

—Vamos Tai, revisemos que pasa.

Abren las puertas y ambos se sorprenden.

Una gran canasta, está cubierta con sábanas, Tai Lung corre hacia los alrededores tratando de encontrar a alguien o algo que pudo dejar eso. En ella hay una nota;

_"En la vida hay que hacer sacrificios para poder asegurar el bienestar de los que más amas, cuando crezcas lo entenderás y esperemos te conviertas en alguien muy fuerte" _

Shifu arquea una ceja por esa nota, unos suaves ronroneos captan su atención y mira como la canasta se mueve ligeramente, su mandíbula se desencaja, mira para todos lados, buscando alguna pista de quién estuvo ahí y la dejó. Las sábanas se abren y dejan ver unos bracitos de pelaje naranja con ligera rayas negras, termina por mostrarse todo el rostro de la pequeña cría de tigre.

—Maestro no encontré a nadie —dijo bajando de un salto del techo, se acerca y ve al pequeña cría —, ¿es un bebé? —pega su cara muy cerca de la canasta y recibe un pequeño zarpazo en la nariz, grita de dolor y Shifu ríe por eso —. Ella es mala maestro, deshágase de ella.

—No Tai, es muy pequeña y ella será tu nueva hermana —dijo sorprendiéndolo enormemente —, Tigresa —bautiza y entran al Palacio.

**Espero les haya gustado, los invito a que dejen sus comentarios, los cuales animan a seguir con este proyecto en conjunto. Los invito también a que se den la vuelta por el perfil de mi colaborador y lean sus historias, sé que les encantarán.**

**Sin más comentarios, nos despedimos:**

**Su amigo escritor CARPINTERO IMPERIAL y mi colaborador y también escritor TH3-F4LCON.**


	3. Capítulo 3

_Ha pasado un tiempo desde la última actualización, ¿no es así?_

_Recuerdo que hace un tiempo atrás, en los años en que solo leía Fanfics y no tenía una cuenta en este sitio, me la pasaba leyendo a varios autores y uno de esos autores era justamente Carpintero. Pasar de eso a ahora trabajar en algo como este Fic junto a él, para mí, ha sido una experiencia simplemente increíble. Así que espero que disfruten de este capítulo tanto como yo disfruté al escribirlo._

_Y, por la situación por la que todos estamos atravesando de momento, también espero que estén bien donde quiera que se encuentren al leer esto._

Y con estas palabras de mi colaborador TH3 F4LCON es que iniciamos este nuevo capítulo de este proyecto del que estamos muy orgullosos de trabajar. Este capítulo no sería posible sin él, ya que él lo escribió en su totalidad y yo colaboré con algunas ediciones y pequeños agregados.

Sin más preámbulos comenzamos...

* * *

**Unos años más tarde...**

La joven felina: "Tigresa", ya tenía unos seis años, y resultó ser una innata en el arte del Kung Fu; se pasaba en el salón de entrenamiento como si solo fuese un patio de juegos y su rápido aprendizaje la ayudó a plantarle cara a personas con más años de experiencia encima que ella, como lo era el caso de Tai Lung.

Ese día, Tai Lung y Víbora; la nueva alumna que recién había llegado al Palacio de Jade, practicaban en la arena de entrenamiento, en un combate de tres junto a ella. Shifu los supervisaba, mientars Oogway contemplaba con atención las técnicas y tácticas que cada uno usaba al momento de luchar.

—Alto —indicó Shifu, y se detuvieron —, bien hecho estudiantes —los tres se reverenciaron con respeto hacia él.

—Gracias pa… Digo, Maestro —tartamudeó Tigresa con una sonrisa en su rostro, un poco avergonzada por casi haberle dicho aquello a Shifu.

—Tigresa, no tienes de que preocuparte por decirme papá. Siempre lo seré, así estés entrenando o no —ella asintió y un gran alivio vino al oír esas palabras de él.

—Maestro, sinceramente, creo que podía dar más —criticó Víbora en un tono muy serio.

—Lo sé, pero cuando el entrenamiento termina, termina, y debes relajar el cuerpo —la joven reptil suspiró ante la respuesta de su Maestro.

—Bueno, padre, creo que han avanzado bastante —comentó Tai Lung caminando hasta quedar frente a él.

—Eso es cierto Tai, pero el entrenamiento debe continuar hasta que consigan dominar todas sus habilidades sin estrategias previamente planeadas.

—Sí, Maestro —Murmuraban los tres al mismo tiempo.

—¡Maestro Shifu! —entró vociferando Zeng, cuyo pelaje carbón brillaba bastante con la luz del sol —, un mensaje —le extiendió el pergamino.

Los tres estudiantes arrugaron el entrecejo, extrañados por el mensaje de Zeng.

—Vaya, que agradable sorpresa —dijo con tranquilidad el Maestro y mientras le daba un vistazo al pergamino.

—¿Qué ocurre Shifu? —preguntó Oogway entrando al Salón. Shifu negó con la cabeza sonriendo.

—Este mensaje debió haber llegado ayer —aclaró entre risas, Zeng se puso nervioso —, pero al parecer apenas te lo dieron, ¿verdad Zeng? —éste asintió suspirando.

—¿Qué dice el pergamino Shifu? —preguntó nuevamente Oogway.

—Al parecer, tendremos una visita. Y se supone que justo ahora deben estar llegando a la entrada, ¡vamos a recibirlos!

Al llegar a la entrada abrieron las puertas y observaron unas patas de pelaje negro tocando el último escalón, se oían unas respiraciones entrecortadas, hasta que finalmente una gran figura y otra más pequeña que la primera se vislumbraron.

—Buenos días —saludó con amabilidad Shifu.

—Es… pere —alcanzó a decir con el poco aliento que le quedaba el más grande de los pandas.

—Las… escaleras son… enemigos naturales de… los pandas… ¿Verdad pá? —trató de bromear el pequeño recuperando el aire. La felina se ríe un poco por lo simpático que le resultaba el pandita.

—Así es pequeño —dijo su padre, ya recobrando la compostura.

El panda rojo se acercó con su bastón e impaciente por saber les preguntó —, ¿y a qué se debe el honor de su visita?

—Mi nombre es Li Shan. Venimos de nuestras tierras, muy lejanas por cierto, para pedirle una oportunidad para que deje que mi hijo _Loto_ pertenezca al _Palacio de Jade_ y aprenda de usted, maestro —al terminar, Li Shan hace el saludo del sol y la luna, reverenciándose frente a Shifu. Tigresa rio ligeramente.

—Loto —susurró divertida por tan curioso nombre, Tai Lung le indicó con un ademán que no se riera.

—¿Podemos ver qué hace? —preguntó Oogway. Shifu negó con la cabeza.

—Mi viejo amigo, él tiene ganas, no necesita demostrarme nada.

—Aun así, sería un honor mostrar que hago maestro —dijo el pandita parándose del suelo, ya respirando con normalidad. Tigresa quedó impresionada por su determinación, se sonrojó inconscientemente, cosa que notó Tai Lung arqueando una ceja pero dejándolo pasar al instante.

—Muy bien pequeño, adelante —el pandita asintió.

Se colocaba completamente recto, alzando un poco su pie derecho para hacer una pequeña separación entre ambas piernas. Cerró los ojos, subiendo poco a poco sus brazos hasta la altura de sus hombros de manera recta, como si unos hilos lo jalaran, después los bajaba con mucha lentitud y calma. Repitió eso tres veces. Después levantó su pie izquierdo y lo pegó a su rodilla mientras posicionaba sus brazos como si cargara una bola mediana, giró levemente hacia la izquierda, extendió su pierna, un aura verde brillante empezó a rodearle, extendió sus brazos hacia adelante; exactamente a un pequeño tronco de un árbol naciente, sus manos se abrieron como si fuera una flor y un destello salió de ellas. El tronco se volvió un gran árbol, fuerte y lleno de hojas en sus ramas, en cuestión de segundos.

El pandita regresó a la posición con la que inició, abrió los ojos y miró como todos estaban con la boca abierta. Shifu solo sonrió por tal muestra. Oogway estaba muy impresionado, arrugó el entrecejo analizando esos movimientos y el resultado final.

—Vaya... —habló el maestro. Li Shan abrazaba a su hijo.

—¡Muy bien hijo!, me enorgulleces.

—Disculpe mi ignorancia, ¿qué es esta muestra que acaba de regalarnos? —preguntó Shifu mientras se acercaba al árbol y lo tocaba para sentir como, efectivamente, era real.

—Es el uso de la energía interior que fluye a través de nosotros; el _Chi_, nuestro arte es _Tai Chi_, los pandas hemos por generaciones aprendido a manejarla y con ello poder manipular la energía exterior, todo para poder obtener la paz y resguardarnos… Queremos hacer un intercambio de conocimientos con usted. Verá, mi hijo y yo somos capaces de enseñarles a manejar, si así lo desean, _el chi_. Y ustedes pueden enseñarle wu shu —propuso Li Shan.

—Me parece algo justo, han demostrado determinación al venir de tan lejos, y además quieren compartirnos su conocimiento… _Loto_, bienvenido al Palacio de Jade.

—¡Gracias, gracias, muchas gracias maestro! —el pandita gritó de alegría mientras le dio un breve abrazo al panda rojo, el maestro sonrió y correspondió, cosa que hizo que Tigresa riera otra vez.

…

El sonido de una pluma mojándose en un frasquito de tinta resonó en aquella habitación. Y quién se encontraba ahí, sentado en frente de un escritorio de madera, escribía sobre un pergamino:

"Mi amada familia, cuando lleguen a leer esto, quiero que sepan que todo lo hice por ustedes. No hay otra razón que esté detrás de esto. Mi querida esposa, te amo como no tienes idea. Mis amados hijos, son mi mayor tesoro. Los quiero mucho".

Terminó de escribir, cerró el pergamino, se quedó viendo por unos instantes y lo guardó en un baúl. Salió a hurtadillas de la casa, y se dirigió a un barco que se encontraba en un muelle. El barco empezó a arrancar, miró por última vez su hogar, sus cosechas... Y con esa visión una lágrima fluyó de su ojo al hundirse en sus recuerdos felices. Poco a poco fue alejándose hasta ya no ver ni una parte de tierra firme.

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado mucho, los invito a que dejen sus comentarios que nos alientan a seguir escribiendo, los invito también a que se den una vuelta por su perfil y lean sus historias, es muy bueno. **

**Sin más que agregar nos despedimos:**

**Su amigo y escritor **_C_A_R_P_I_N_TER_O IMPERIAL **y **TH3 F4LCON.

**Hasta el siguiente capítulo.**

**Adiós**


End file.
